Welcome To The World, Little One!
by rachelberry91
Summary: PROPERTY OF Salix15! This story is a remake of Salix15's "Welcome To The World" (Rachel is the pregnant one in this story & baby's name is Lilah) PROPERTY OF Salix15!


**THIS STORY IS THE PROPERTY OF Salix15! THIS IS CHAPTER 7 OF "Welcome To The World" by Salix15! I love this story so much, but I decided to make Rachel the pregnant one! PROPERTY OF Salix15**

Rachel is in the birthing tub wearing only a maternity top, her body resting on her knees, and her arms crossed over the rim of the tub, her head turned to the side resting over her arms, and exhaustion written all over her face.

Quinn is sitting on the floor next to her wife, her fingers softly combing through sweaty brunette hair. Their faces are only a couple inches apart, and every emotion they're feeling can be seen on their expressions as if any and all filters have been removed from their minds. The fear, anxiety, concern, pride, joy, anticipation, and impatience clearly shine through.

Suddenly Rachel's body tenses, her jaw clenches tightly and air is pushed forcefully out of her mouth as she bears down, her face contorting with a look of pain and resolve. No one says a word. Quinn simply continues to stroke her hair, making soft shushing sounds as Rachel rides out the contraction. Time seems to stand still until her body finally relaxes, and she rests against the side of the tub again.

"How did I let you talk me into this?" she asks, her voice a hoarse whisper that the camera barely picks up. Brittany steps closer in order to capture the conversation, but keeps just enough distance to give the two a sense of privacy. Quinn gets a small smile on her face, and she gently caresses one of Rachel's cheeks with her thumb.

"I didn't talk you into it," she says softly, trying to keep her tone light. "We agreed, remember? You're where you want to be in your career, and you can afford to take the time off right now for maternity leave." Rachel's eyebrow quirks up, and Quinn's smile grows just a fraction bigger.

"So I'm being punished because you haven't won a Tony yet?" she asks, and Quinn's face freezes as she runs her eyes over her wife's face, clearly trying to decipher the intention behind that question. When a small smirk tugs at Rachel's mouth, the blonde relaxes and smiles back as she continues to stroke the brunette's hair.

"Yes, exactly," she says, her voice bubbling with the laughter she's trying to suppress. Rachel lets out a small chuckle, but it's cut off when she's hit with another contraction. She squeezes Quinn's hand, and the diva's eyes clench closed at the sudden pain. Rachel's chest slowly rises as she forces herself to breathe through it.

She lets out a small whiny noise in the back of her throat and collapses against the rim of the tub again. She begins to squirm around; moving her hips this way and that in an attempt to relieve the pressure. Tiny whimpers continuously fall from her lips and get louder when she can't find the release she's looking for.

"Sweetheart, hey," she says in that soft reassuring tone that normally brings her wife comfort. Rachel doesn't seem to hear her, though, or is choosing to ignore her; it's unclear which one is true. "Shh, listen, ok, honey?" The brunette keeps moving around, however, her face tense, and eyes unfocused. Quinn gently takes Rachel's chin between her thumb and index finger and turns the brunette's head towards her.

"Please look at me, sweetie," she says, her tone a little more firm, but still just as loving. Rachel finally gives in and looks into Quinn's eyes, her own hazel orbs large and glazed over as she tries to focus all of her attention on her wife. "I promise you the day after I win my first Tony we'll make an appointment at the clinic, and you can knock me up." A shaky, wet laugh bubbles up in Rachel's throat.

"Yeah, you promise?" she asks, her voice trembling slightly. Quinn nods, tears cascading down her face as she moves some of Rachel's hair out of her eyes. The brunette's breathing becomes heavier, and she squeezes Quinn's hand again.

"Yes, sweetie, I promise," she says, her voice strained. "We'll give our girl a little brother or sister to play with and you won't have to go through this again." Before Rachel can respond, another contraction hits. The tendons in her neck stick out, and her whole body goes rigid as she pushes. This contraction is different than the others. It lasts much longer, and no matter how hard she tries Rachel just can't take a breath.

Quinn's chin and lips begin to quiver as she watches her wife. She's never been good at watching other people in pain, and this is especially brutal. She makes more shushing sounds, and strokes Rachel's hair with her free hand in an attempt to bring her some comfort. As soon as the contraction passes Rachel pants heavily, trying to catch her breath, and sweat drips down her forehead.

"What if," she says, her breathing still rough and ragged, "you never win a Tony?"

A short bark of laughter escapes Quinn's mouth, and her anxious muscles relax a little. She wipes away the tears clouding her eyes and sniffles loudly. "I'll settle for a Grammy for Best Musical Theater Album, whichever one comes first," she says.

Rachel just nods her head and closes her eyes. Her breaths start to slow down, but don't fully return to normal, and she begins to shift her hips again. One of her hands disappears under the water, and her eyes pop open, large and surprised as she looks at Quinn. The blonde's body tenses up, but she forces herself to remain calm.

"I can feel the top of her head," Rachel says with a small smile. Quinn shifts so she's sitting on her knees and is practically shaking with excitement. She glances down into the tub, but the angle of Rachel's body prevents her from seeing anything. "It feels like she has a lot of hair." A huge smile breaks out on the blonde's face, and she wipes more tears out of her eyes.

Rachel tries to speak again, but it's cut off when another contraction hits. She gets a look of determination on her face as she bears down and beads of sweat roll down her forehead. A small, high pitched squeak echoes through the room, and a second later she reaches below the water with both hands. The tension in the room becomes almost palpable, and the sound of all three onlookers gasping can be heard as the anticipation grows.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Santana's muttering can be heard off screen, and Brittany lets out a barely contained squeal when Rachel lifts the tiny baby out of the water, and holds her closely to her chest. She turns so her back is to the edge of the tub and collapses against it. Quinn immediately breaks down in sobs and furiously wipes away at the never ending tears to try and get her first look at her baby girl.

"Rachel, you did it," Quinn says, her voice shaky as she tries to get her crying under control. The brunette glances over at her, her eyes half lidded and shining brightly. "God, look at her. She's so perfect." The brunette's smile grows at her wife's words. She closes her eyes, and lets out a long hum when Quinn places a soft, lingering kiss on her forehead.

"I thought she would be bigger," Rachel says, her voice thick and raspy. "It felt like I was pushing a bowling ball out of me." Santana and Brittany's laughter can be heard, and it draws Rachel's attention to them for the first time since she got in the birthing tub. A small smile pulls at her lips and her nods her head.

"Come take a closer look at your new niece, guys." Santana rushes forward quickly and drops to her knees next to Quinn. Brittany, on the other hand, slowly walks forward, making sure everyone stays in frame. A small gasp can be heard when she gets close enough to fully see the little bundle being cradled in her best friend's arms. As soon as she stops walking, she zooms in on the tiny girl who seems perfectly content right where she is.

"Here, Pumpkin," Santana's voice can be heard, and a second later one of her hands comes into view with a towel clutched softly in her fist, and she begins to gently clean the baby off. "Your slacker moms' can't think straight right now. I think you already got them wrapped around those tiny little fingers." The baby squirms and fusses and both of her mothers' coo and make shushing sounds in an attempt to calm her down. As Santana finishes, her little niece gives an indignant squawk that causes everyone to laugh.

"Don't talk to your Aunt Tana that way. You don't know it yet, but I'm the cool one of this group," she says, and pulls the towel away. Next she uses a suction blub to clean out the little girl's throat. She immediately starts squirming, trying to turn her head away from the assault, and crying at the top of her lungs, her whole body shaking. Brittany zooms out, and the camera focuses on Rachel softly shushing her daughter as she continues to cry.

The brunette sniffles loudly as she begins to very softly trace her baby's features with her fingertips. She has a look of pure astonishment on her face, and a large smile slowly tugs at the corners of her mouth, and grows larger when she finally calms down. Quinn reaches out a shaky hand and gently holds up a little wrinkled foot with her fingertips and carefully runs the pad of her thumb over the tips of her baby's toes. Startled, the baby quickly curls both of her legs up closer to her body, and lets out another displeased cry.

"What are you going to name her?" Brittany asks while slowly zooming the camera out a little more to include Quinn in the shot. Hazel eyes meet brown, and another large smile breaks out on both of their faces. They look back down at their baby, Rachel's fingertips still moving over every inch of skin, counting every finger and toe, examining every last wrinkle and red mark.

"I don't know," she says, a teasing quality to her tone of voice. She looks up at her wife with a very playful smile to match the voice. "Quinn, I think she looks more like you." Quinn quickly looks up at Rachel, her body tenses slightly as an equally lighthearted smile slowly embellishes her face.

"Nuh-uh," she says with a light shake of her head. She looks back down at the peaceful baby, her eyes inspecting the little girl's face. "Look at that little nose; it's all button-y and Jewish looking."

"But look, her hair is really light like yours, not brunette," Rachel argues, and gently runs her fingertips over the top of the soft head.

Quinn giggles quietly and leans forward for a closer look. "Rachel, you dye your hair, remember?" she asks, her voice practically bounces with the laughter that wants to come out.

"Yeah, but look at these high cheek bones, and this sharp jaw line. She's clearly a Fabray-baby."

Quinn reaches out, her hand sure and steady now that she's calmer than before. She gently runs the tip of her middle finger down a squishy cheek and across the jaw in question. Neither of them can help but smirk at the scowl that immediately shows up on her baby's face.

"See that look, that's totally your HBIC look," Quinn says with another giggle. "I would know what with being on the receiving end of it almost our entire high school careers."

Rachel gently shakes her head. "No, that's the look you get on your face when something doesn't go your way and you're about to storm out of the room," she says, her taunting smirk once again popping up on her face. "I would know since we've been living together for eight years, and were in glee club together for three."

"Oh lord, will you two just pick a name before I pick one for you?" Santana says, her tone playful, but slightly irritated. "And nothing weird. I will not let you name my niece something like Apple, or Coco, or Moxie." Rachel rolls her eyes, and Quinn lets out a little chuckle as they continue to soak in the enchanting sight before them.

"What about Lilah?" Rachel says, and looks up at Quinn. When the two lock eyes, the blonde tilts her head to one side, her eyebrows furrow a little as she silently lips the name over and over for a few seconds. Then a huge grin takes over her face once again.

"I like it," she says, and looks back down at her baby, softly tracing a tiny fist with the pad of her thumb. "Are you a Lilah, baby? I think you look like one."

Santana snorts out a laugh, and covers her smirk up with her hand. Her eyes are lit up with mischief as she watches the scene play out in front of her.

"What was that laugh for, honey?" Brittany's voice can be heard, and Santana's shoulders start to shake with her repressed laughter.

"Nothing," she says, her voice strained. "I just want to make a joke about a rabbit hole, but it's too soon."

Rachel's head snaps up, and she gives her friend a playful glare. "You're not wrong," she says, and raises a challenging eyebrow. She glances back down at the new life in her arms, and that enthralled smile works its way back onto her face. After a few more seconds of gazing, she carefully leans over and places a soft, lingering kiss on Quinn's lips. When it ends, the blonde starts to massage the back of Rachel's neck.

"I really hate to break up the love-fest, but I need to do the exam now," Christina's voice can be heard somewhere off camera. Quinn subconsciously moves closer to her two girls, and places a protective hand on Rachel's arm.

"We'll be fine, sweetheart," Rachel says with a small laugh. She softly pecks Quinn on the cheek, and gives her a reassuring smile. "You don't have to go all 'protective lioness.'" A tiny blush blooms on the blonde's cheeks, and she kisses Rachel one more time before standing up and stretching her stiff and sore muscles. She glances over at Brittany and rubs her tired eyes.

"Why don't we turn off the camera until after the exam?" she asks, and rolls her head from side to side. "I need to call my dads' and let them know." She walks off across the room as she speaks. "Rachel do you want me to call your mom or do you want to talk to her?" While Quinn speaks and Santana moves out of the way and Christina kneels down to begin the exam, Brittany zooms in on the baby, and focuses on her face that looks very sleepy and content.

"Hi baby Lilah," she whispers, her voice swelling with enthusiasm and joy. "Say hello world, I am in you.'" There's the sound of soft laughter from a couple different sides of the room and then the screen cuts to black.


End file.
